Hadoken
Le est une attaque spéciale qui a fait ses débuts dans Street Fighter. Elle est souvent appelée "boule de feu", à cause de son apparence, alors que seulement très peu de variantes sont composées de feu. Description Le Hadoken est une concentration de la volonté de son utilisateur en énergie pure qui passe à travers ses paumes. Lorsque les mains sont ouvertes et mise en direction d'un adversaire, une vague d'énergie surpuissante sort des paumes de son utilisateur et se dirige en direction de son adversaire. Dans certains jeux, les vagues d'énergies ont des "mains" à l'intérieur de ces dernières. L'utilisateur est complètement immobilisé pour une courte période après, le laissant vulnérable aux contre-attaques. Dans certains crossovers, le Hadoken de base peut-être utilisé dans les airs. Tactiques L'usage primaire du Hadoken est de contrôler l'aire horizontale, ce qui signifie que l'adversaire est obligé d'exécuter une action, qui le laissera pour la plupart ouvert à toute attaque: *Dans le cas où il saute, l'ennemi est à la merci du joueur, la technique étant soit de sauter au bon moment pour exécuter une attaque Air-Sol, ou, la meilleure, utiliser une technique Sol-Air en corps-à-corps, dans le but de prendre l'adversaire par le dessous, ce qui en fait une attaque quasi-imparable. *Dans le cas où il bloque, la technique qui consiste à exécuter la même technique encore et encore n'est pas utile. Au contraire, elle peut mener à la perte du joueur. Il est donc mieux de privilégier un rapprochement qui consiste à sauter vers l'adversaire en même temps que le Hadoken, ce qui empêche l'adversaire de potentiellement vous toucher par dessous. *Dans le cas où l'adversaire utilise un Counter EX, il est préférable d'utiliser d'autres Hadoken, ces techniques étant coûteuses en énergie. Dans le cas contraire, il suffit de lancer un projectile pour rendre le Hadoken négatif, et pour renverser la situation, il suffit d'en exécuter un autre immédiatement après, pour soumettre une tactique similaire à la deuxième stratégie proposée ci-dessus. Popularité et Influence Le Hadoken et le Shoryuken sont les attaques les plus iconiques de la série des Street Fighter. Le Hadoken lui-même fait souvent partie intégrante des intros des jeux, usuellement à la fin de la séquence. Cette mode a commencé avec Super Street Fighter II, et est restée jusque Super Street Fighter IV. Takashi Nishiyama, le créateur Street Fighter, crédite l'anime des années 1970 Space Battleship Yamato et un missile provenent de ce dernier appelé le Hadō hō pour l'origine du Hadoken.[http://www.1up.com/features/the-man-who-created-street-fighter 1up.com - The Man Who Created Street Fighter] (anglais) Variantes du Hadoken * – Une variante bien plus puissante et potentiellement mortelle par des adeptes ayant complètement maitrisé le Hado (Soit le Satsui no Hado soit sa contrepartie moins importante). **'Bolt Hadoken' - La version de Cyber Akuma du Gohadoken. * – Un Hadouken Air-Sol perfectionné par Akuma. **'Zanku Bolt Hadoken' - La version de Cyber Akuma du Zanku Hadoken. * – Un Hadoken enflammé dont la puissance ne dépend que de la commande exécutée. Cette technique surpuissante est aussi connue sous le nom de Red Hadoken, et la version de Akuma est appelée Hell Hadoken au Brésil. * – Un Hadoken électrique utilisé par Oni. * – Un Hadoken super-chargé qui, lorsqu'il est exécuté, touche de multiple fois l'adversaire et détruit les projectiles sur sa voie. Cette attaque est bien plus puissante que le Hadoken. * – Utilisant le Satsui no Hado, Ryu charge un Hadoken qui est une des variantes les plus puissantes de ce mouvement. * – Une version plus puissante du Gohadoken, similaire au Shinku Hadoken, qui usite une quantité monstre du Satsui no Hado. Dans la série des Street Fighter III, il est décrit comme un Gohadoken plus large que la norme. **'High Mega Gou Beam' - La version de Cyber Akuma du Messatsu Gou Hadou. * – Une variante plus puissante du Zanku Hadoken. **'Thunder Gou Shower' - La version de Cyber Akuma du Tenma Gou Zankuu. * - Une variante plus puissante du Gohadoken, utilisé par Oni en tant que Ultra Combo I. **'Messatsu Gou Zankuu' - Une version Air-Sol du Meido Gohado. **'Messatsu Gou Tenha' - Une version Sol-Air du Meido Gohado. * – Un Hadoken chargeable qui électrise celui qui essaie de s'en défendre et le paralyze momentanément. * - Une variation du Hadoken développée par Ryu dans Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Ici, il peut envoyer cinq Hadoken à la chaine au lieu d'un, mais la portée de ces derniers n'est pas plus grande que la Gadoken de Dan. * - Un autre mouvement développé par Ryu dans Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Il est capable de charger son Hadoken et, au moment où il le relâche, ce Hadoken disparaît, pour revenir une fraction de seconde plus tard exploser en face de l'adversaire. * - Un mouvement usité par Dan. Il est exécuté avec la même commande que la Hadoken, mais il est bien moins puissant, et sa portée est ridicule. C'est le résultat de son entraînement avec Gouken. ** - Une variation du Gadoken plus puissante, ayant une portée plus large. ** - Une variante usitée par Dan en tant que Ultra Combo II dans Super Street Fighter IV. Utilisateurs Ryu Ryu se concentre plus sur l'aspect Hado de son art martial, ce qui en fait quelqu'un de très expérimenté, en ce qui concerne la manipulation du ki. Certaines des attaques les plus puissantes de Ryu sont des variations du Hadoken. Au fur et à mesure, Ryu est devenu un de plus puissants utilisateurs du Hadoken, ayant atteint une puissance et une maitrise incomparable à celle de ses rivaux. Dans cerains jeux, Ryu est capable d'exécuter une feinte (en faisant un quart de cercle vers l'avant, suivi de la touche de provocation). En faisant comme ceci, Ryu se mettra dans la position pour lancer un Hadoken, mais rien n'en sortira. * Hadoken * Shakunetsu Hadoken * Denjin Hadoken * Shinku Hadoken * Metsu Hadoken * Hadou no Kamae (Position de la Vague, une feinte) * Ren Hadoken * Baku Hadoken * Shin Hadoken Ken Ken est un élève de Gouken comme son partenaire et meilleur ami, Ryu. Tout de même, malgré le fait qu'il manipule le ki à son tour, il adapte ce dernier à ses compétences, et à son style de combat rapide et spontané, ce qui fait de lui un combattant plus rapide et agile que Ryu, et malgré cela il reste très puissant. Dans les crossovers, il est capable d'accèder à de nouvelles variantes, par exemple le Shinku Hadoken. * Hadoken * Zanku Hadoken (crossovers) * Shinku Hadoken (crossovers) Evil Ryu/Violent Ken Les facettes sombres de la personnalité de Ryu et de Ken leur permettent d'accèder à des variations auquelles ils n'auraient pas accès, faute de compétences. * Hadoken * Shakunetsu Hadoken * Shinku Hadoken * Metsu Hadoken Akuma Akuma infuse ses Hadoken avec le Satsui no Hado, lui permettant de mettre à terme à la vie de son opposant du premier coup. Akuma est le premier à être capable d'utiliser le Zanku Hadoken. Étant donné le nombre de variations proliférées par Gouki, on peut en déduire qu'il est bien plus puissant sur ce domaine que Ryu. * Gohadoken * Zanku Hadoken * Shakunetsu Hadoken * Messatsu Gou Hadou * Messatsu-Gohado Agyo * Messatsu-Gohado Ungyo * Tenma Gou Zankuu * Tenma-Gozanku Agyo * Tenma-Gozanku Ungyo Cyber Akuma Cyber Akuma, est supposé supérieur à Akuma, grâce à ses améliorations cybernétiques. Ses Gohadoken et Zanku Hadoken, appelés respectivement Bolt Hadoken et Zanku Bolt Hadoken, sont beaucoup plus larges, causent beaucoup plus de dégâts, et n'ont aucune latence et ne nécessite aucune attente. Comme Shin Akuma, il est capable d'envoyer deux Zanku Hadoken à la fois. Sa variation du Tenma Gou Zanku, le Thunder Gou Shower, et une succession de 32 Zanku Bolt Hadoken surpuissants. Sa variation du Messatsu Gou Hadou, le High Mega Gou Beam, ne nécessite aucune attente, et est cependant beaucoup plus puissante que l'original. * Bolt Hadoken * Zanku Bolt Hadoken * Thunder Gou Shower * High Mega Gou Beam Oni Les variantes du Hadoken de Akuma changent après sa transformation en Oni; il a désormais un Hadoken chargé à une main, similaire à celui de Gouken. Oni possède aussi le Gorai Hadoken, qui remplace le Shakunetsu Hadoken, étant chargé d'électricité au lieu d'être chargé de feu. Il possède aussi une version plus puissante du Messatsu Gou Hadou, le Meido Gohado. Ce Hadoken monstrueux peut être envoyé dans trois directions, dans les airs, à l'horizontale ou vers le sol, pendant un saut. Chaque variation porte un nom différent: Meido Gohado (à l'horizontale), Messatsu-Gotenha (vers les airs), et Messatsu-Gozanku (vers le sol, pendant un saut). *'Gohadoken' *'Gorai Hadoken' *'Zanku Hadosho' *'Meido Gohado' *'Messatsu-Gozanku' *'Messatsu-Gotenha' Sakura Sakura Kasugano a un Hadoken imparfait, car elle n'a jamais appris la voie du Hado et ne s'est initié qu'en imitant Ryu. Elle peut charger son Hadoken, mais plus son Hadoken gagne en puissance, plus il perd en portée. Même sans, son projectile ne va pas bien loin. Malgré cela, les dommages causés sont importants. Elle utilise aussi le Nekketsu Hadoken, une vague d'énergie quelle charge et teinte immédiatement d'une couleur rosée, afin de l'envoyer avec une grande puissance et une grande vitesse. * Hadoken * Shinku Hadoken * Nekketsu Hadoken Sean Sean Matsuda semble avoir un Hadoken très puissant, mais il ne peut le maîtriser, et il a encore à apprendre le fonctionnement du ki. Contrairement aux autres combattants, qui connaissent la techinque originelle et ont développé des variations qui vont avec, Sean a comme Super Art le Hadou Burst, qui est son seul projectile. * Hadou Burst Allen Allen Snider a développé un Hadoken basé sur celui de Ken. * Soul/Fire Force Dan Dan Hibiki utilise le Gadoken, qui est un mouvement basé sur le peu qu'il a apprit avec Gouken. Il utilise aussi le Shinku Gadoken, de la même manière que le Shinku Hadoken, sauf que c'est une faible vague d'énergie qui ne fonctionne qu'en corps-à-corps. Lors de Super Street Fighter IV, il acquiert le Haoh Gadoken, qui est très similaire au Metsu Hadoken de Ryu, de plus il parodie le Haoh Shouku Ken usité par Ryo dans Art of Fighting/The King of Fighters. La portée du Gadoken diffère selon la puissance de la commande exécutée, mais la version EX permet de la pousser au maximum. * Gadoken * Shinku Gadoken * Haoh Gadoken Gouken Gouken déploie des Hadoken, en étant basé sur ses croyances, comme quoi les arts martiaux n'existent que pour se défendre. Il n'utilise qu'une main pour son Hadoken classique dans Street Fighter IV ''(une référence aux rumeurs concernant "Sheng Long"), mais il peut aussi les envoyer dans les airs ou vers le sol (ce qui dépend de la commande utilisée). Ses Hadoken peuvent être chargés si l'on maintient le bouton correspondant. La version EX lui permet d'envoyer deux Hadoken en même temps, un dans les airs et un à l'horizontale. Tout de même, il utilise ses deux mains pour le Denjin Hadoken, afin de contrôler son Hadoken pendant qu'il le prépare. * 'Gohadoken' * 'Denjin Hadoken' Sprites :''Pour plus de Sprites, voir: Hadoken/Sprites Ryu Ken Akuma Cyber Akuma Dan Sean Sakura Autres Artwork et Captures d'Écran Jeux Ken_Artwork_SFII.png|Artwork de Ken en position pour un Hadoken. SF2T-ryu-hedoken.jpg|''Street Fighter II'' Hadoken-ssf2-intro.jpg|L'intro de Super Street Fighter II. Ryu-a-fix.JPG|Artwork de Ryu en position pour un Hadoken dans Street Fighter Alpha Ryu1.png|Ryu envoyant un Hadoken dans la série des Marvel vs. Capcom. Hadouken.PNG|Ryu et Ken utilisant le Hadoken dans Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival. SSF2THDR-ryu-hadoken.jpg|Un sprite de Ryu utilisant le Hadoken dans Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. SF4-ryu-ken-hadoken.jpg|Un capture d'écran du Hadoken de Ryu dans Street Fighter IV. Street-fighter-iv-20081126034433730 640w.jpg| Ryu prépare un Hadoken dans Street Fighter IV Mvc3hadouken.jpg|Le Hadoken de Ryu dans ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3. 06_sf5images01.jpg|Ryu préparant un Denjin Hadoken dans Street Fighter V. 06_sf5images08.jpg|Ryu frappant Chun-Li d'un Hadoken dans Street Fighter V. Animation RyuElectricHado.png|Ryu préparant un Hadoken dans Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. Live-Action HADOUKEN.jpg|Le Hadoken vu dans Street Fighter: Legacy streetfilme_kotakubr01-1260x710.png|Le Hadoken de Ryu dans Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist. ads_streetfigther1.jpg Anecdotes * Le Hadoken est très similaire au Kamehameha ("Vague de Devastation de la Tortue") de la franchise [Ball|Dragon Ball, qui fut créée en 1985. Les deux mouvements ont le même positionnement (la manière de laquelle les mains sont placées ne sont pas si différentes), et ils sont exécutés de la même façon. Ils sont aussi très proches en apparence (le Kamehameha est une espèce de rayon sans-fin, comme beaucoup de variantes du Hadoken). ** Il y a des chances que le Hadoken fut inspiré du [Hadō hō (Canon à Vagues) de Rebirth Uchū Senkan Yamato. (source anglophone) * Sakura est le seul personnage féminin capable d'exécuter un Hadoken. * Fei Long, après avoir battu Gouken lors de Super Street Fighter IV, s'exclame d'une phrase qui fait indirectement référence aux variantes du Hadoken ("Just how many of you Hadoken throwers are there?" (Mais combien de lanceurs de Hadoken y a-t-il ?"). * Le Hadoken peut être déverrouillé dans le jeu Mega Man X, lui aussi développé par Capcom. References dans la Pop Culture :''Voir: Hadoken/Pop Culture '' References ja:波動拳 en:Hadoken